Beauty and the Sexy Beast
by McPerfect
Summary: songfic just some fluff with an unknown couple. unknown until the end, that is... i'm not going to tell you pairings, because honestly? i don't want you to know until the end. go ahead, hate me. i don't care.


**ok, so this is my first songfic. bear with me. i'm not going to tell you the pairing, because that would destroy the way i wrote this.**

**and not to sound vain or anything, but i do think that my title is a stroke of genius. but maybe that's just me...**

**disclaimer: i don't own beauty and the beast and i most certainly don't own grey's**

**oh and can i just suggest listening to the song while listening to this? i did while i was writing and it works better if you do. sets the mood and all... come on, you must have youtube at least!**

* * *

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be,_

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

She sits at the bar, sipping at a drink that she doesn't really want. "This seat taken?" he asks.

She almost says yes, but something tells her that she'd better say no. So she does. "No. Do you want to sit?"

He looks at her like she might be crazy. "Obviously." Okay, so it was a stupid question.

"So… what's up?" she asks, because they haven't talked since… actually, they've never really talked. Why is he talking to her now?

"Nothing really. It's just… I don't know, you looked sad or something." This is true. She's in a particularly nostalgic mood and she's almost tearing up at the memory of years gone by. "Like you needed a friend."

"But we're not friends," she points out.

"Not _yet_," he replies with a cheeky grin. It's the feeling behind the statement, the fact that he wants it to be true, that makes her smile back.

_Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast_

They've been talking for almost three hours now. Actually they've been arguing for two of those hours, but it was a friendly debate, not a life-shattering fight. They've found that they have everything and nothing in common. He hates chick flicks (it's to be expected), she loves them. He loves horror movies, and she despises them. They agree that what the world needs more of is spy movies. He listens to classic rock, she listens to Broadway musicals, Bing Crosby, and Frank Sinatra with the occasional foray into pop and rock. They agree that Duran Duran needs to die. They have different objectives in life. His is to get through his internship, residency, and fellowship without dying. Hers is to get through the _day_ without dying. They have one goal in common though, and that is to save lives. They have more in common than they care to admit. They're both hard-headed and stubborn and neither will compromise their beliefs.

They become quiet suddenly. Neither can meet the other's eyes, but he keeps glancing at her lips. They make eye contact and she smiles and glances away. She's suddenly very aware of the proximity of their chairs. They're sitting much closer than they were earlier.

She nervously laughs and he smiles. "I've got a question," he announces.

She's thankful for the noise. "Shoot."

"Would you kill me if I kissed you right now?"

Her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting that. Her brain goes into overdrive, trying to figure out exactly what she wants. On one hand, there's the fact that every cell in her body is screaming to lean in and kiss him. On the other hand, she has different fingers and no real objections. "No," she answers.

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise,_

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure,_

_As the sun will rise._

He leans and kisses her. To deny that she's fantasized about this would be a lie. The same goes for him. And this kiss lives up to every expectation. It's soft and sweet. She didn't think that he was possibly capable of this kind of kiss and neither did he, to be perfectly honest.

They pull back and sit in silence. But it's not uncomfortable. They've gotten used to each other. They probably know each other better than anyone else, even her exes (she's only got two and they both know her incredibly well. Or knew her, in any case. She isn't so sure they know her now.). Working with someone for as long as they have will do that to you.

"Why?" she asks.

"Why?" he echoes, not sure what she's asking.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. Is that okay?"

"More than okay."

"So we're okay?"

"More than okay," she repeats herself.

"Would you hate me if I did it again?"

"Not in the least."

_Tale as old as time,_

_Tune as old as song,_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong._

They work well together. When they get along, that is. Half the time they argue, but they learn to actually compromise (it's not easy for either of them).

In the months that follow they learn about each other and they like what they see. They learn from each other, as well. He learns from her not only in a work capacity, but he learns a little of her compassion. He also learns that he can be a (to quote Bing Crosby) one gal guy. She learns to speak up for herself, something she's never really been able to do.

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the East,_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

They slowly become the most stable couple in the hospital. Let the others have their drama and angst, they're content. Oh, they fight, they fight like cats and dogs. But they never break up. There's never any doubt that they'll make it through.

He proposes at the hospital of all places. It happens one day after they've lost a mother and child. He realizes that life is short (the kid didn't even get a chance to live) and it's pretty meaningless unless you find that one person you want to spend it with. He's certain that he has. So even though he's freaked out by the permanency of marriage he proposes.

He finds her sitting in an on call room, crying quietly. No matter how many kids she loses, she will never get used to the pain. She gets too attached, but that's something he loves about her. He sits down next to her and puts his arms around her. "Marry me," he whispers.

She turns and stares at him, her mouth wide open. "I'm dead serious," he says, "Marry me."

She smiles at him, but decides to have a little bit of fun, after all they can handle it. She pretends to get all huffy. "That was supposed to be a lot more eloquent and a question, not an order."

"Fine," he says. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me?"

She grins at him, glad to see that he's learned to compromise. There's no hesitation as she says, "Yes, Alex, I will."

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

**love it? hate it? want to tell me?**

**-Lauren**


End file.
